The Young Married Couple Get Caught In the Rain
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine gets Gil to have a little fun. [[Boredism fic]]


**The Young Married Couple Get Caught In the Rain**

**Rating: Teen, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah.**

**Summary: Catherine finally gets Gil to have a little fun.**

**A/N: I got bored... again. Sue me. I can 't help it that I come up with all these ideas I want to write about. But I think I already have a 'rain' story... oh well. What's another one for you guys to read? Right:D **

* * *

The rain pounded on the roof of his apartment, drowning out every other sound inside. They sat on the couch, with her looking out of the window and him flipping through the channels on his TV. 

"You know Catherine, I don't think it's going to stop raining tonight."

"Well how in the hell am I supposed to get home then?"

"I don't know... walk?" He laughed when she flung a couch pillow at his head. She went back to staring outside and simply watched as the rain fell from the black clouds. He turned off the TV and watched her instead. "What is it with you and your fascination of rain?"

"I don't know. It's calming. Don't you think?"

"Rain is _hardly_ my idea of calming. I can't sleep at night when it rains."

"I, on the otherhand, sleep like a baby." They sat there for a few more minutes before she jumped up from the couch and headed for the door. "Let's go play in the rain."

"What?" She stood in the open doorway and waited for him to get off of the couch. "It's 9:35 at night and thunderstorming outside."

"So?"

"So? We'll get sick. It must be at least fifty-seven degrees out there! Not to mention with the wind blowing and-"

"Okay 'Mr. Suck the Fun Out of Everything'. I'll go by myself."

"Cath, no..." She gave him a pout. "_No!_" She took a step out into the hallway. "At least take an umbrella." She wiggled her finger, gesturing for him to join her. When he didn't, she shrugged and walked completly out of his apartment and down the hall. He jumped up from his sofa and closed his door.

She was just making her way down to the door that led outside when she turned around. "I see you've changed your mind?"

"If anything happens to you out there and you don't come back, I'd never let myself live to see another day."

"Aww. You knew you were coming with me the minute I suggested we go outside."

"I-"

"Don't argue. Just agree." He shook his head and was suddenly pulled out into the pouring rain. She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him into the middle of the flooded and deserted street. She spun around in a circle and squinted her eyes to get a look at his face. "Isn't this fun?"

"No! This is stupid! We look like idiots!"

"Do you see anyone else around, genuis? No."

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes. "We're going to get sick. I can feel it."

"Shut up already! Enjoy yourself!" She kicked her feet at him and laughed when the water drenched his already damp shirt. He gasped and froze in place. Her hair was starting to curl, rain dropping from the ends of it. It was matted to the sides of her face, but her bangs were pushed off to the side. "You know, that's your problem. You always expect the worst.You never do what _you_ want."

"What I want is to go back into my warm, dry apartment and-"

"-watch The Discovery Channel. Right?" She stood in front of him. "You're too safe. You need to learn to take chances, Gil. So what if we get sick? What's the worst that can happen?"

"Ugh... we DIE?" She blinked.

"Okay... so we die, but we had fun doing it, right?"

"Are you done getting wet? Because I think I hear a pair of warm pajama's calling my name." She folded her arms across her chest.

"If you're going to be a jerk, just go back inside." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to start walking back inside. She stomped her feet and yelled, "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Back inside?"

"No. Get back over here."

"You are just _determined_ to get me to enjoy this, aren't-?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Press your lips to mine and don't stop until you can't breathe."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Use your tongue if you have to. I don't care."

"Catherine!"

"Do it!" He looked down at her frustrated face and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist as lightening above them lit the whole city. Their lips crashed together as rain streamed down both of their faces. She let her hand tangle into his wet hair while the other hand rested on his soaked chest.

He stumbled out of the street and collided with a bench in front of the apartment complex. He sat down and let his hands grip her waist. She straddled his lap, her knees touching the back of the bench and her feet hanging over the edge.

"That doesn't look comfortable," he breathed into her mouth.

"Am I complaining?"

"But-"

"Shut up." She gripped the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together again. She pushed him back and shook her head. "Not like that. Like this..." Their lips collided again. He moaned when he felt her tongue tease his lips. Both of their mouths slightly opened at the same time. She rose above him, still kissing him. Her hair fell around both of their faces. They slowed their kissing, breathing through their noses and finally seperated slightly. His lips brushed against her as he spoke.

"Rain does not taste good."

"You're right. Just think of how many germs have just been transfered from my mouth to yours." He made a face and she laughed out loud. "You're so adorable when you're paranoid." The wind blew and she shivered. He tightened his grip around her waist and stood up with her in his arms. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as he walked back into his apartment. "But I don't wanna go back in yet."

"You're trembling and I can't feel my lips." She smirked.

"From the rain... or the kiss?" He made it up to his apartment and carried her in. She wiggled out of his arms and pressed him up against the door.

"Probably from both," he whispered. She began to walk backwards, with his shirt bundled up in her fist. "Ay, woman! Don't get the carpet wet!" She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"Well what do you suggest I do? Strip here?"

"Whatever you have to do to keep my carpet dry." She shook her head and pulled her soaking wet t-shirt over her head. She had her hands on the buttons of her jeans, but she felt a familiar grip on her waist. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the cold door. She gasped in surprise by his boldness.

The only thing between them were their soaking jeans, his soaked t-shirt, and her damp bra. She laughed into their kiss, breaking away slightly to whisper in his ear,

"Baby, I'm slipping." He backed away from the door and carried her into the bedroom. "What happened to keeping the carpet dry?"

"Well I was hoping to keep the sheets on my bed dry too, but I doubt that's gonna happen." She laughed as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

* * *

**A/N: WTHECK. I could've sworn I posted this story like, an hour ago. Two, maybe. Oh well. Just repost it. If another story like this pops up, I'll probably delete the other one. My computer is being a RETARD! Gosh!! Ill give you cake if you reivew :)**


End file.
